Son of Pan
by Clay19
Summary: Naruto grows in the woods with the powers over nature, like the trees, animals. Basically anything that has to do with nature. He is all alone until he meets Artemis and her hunters who attack him for being a boy. When he gets to the half blood camp eveybody learns that he is more than a demigod. He is almost a god, with several different powers thanks to the gods and goddesses.


Rhea Lady of Generation, Mistress of the Earlthy Elements, Nature and Fertility had a child with Poseidion who is the God of earthquakes, horses, hurricanes, oceans, seas, droughts, floods and storms. Their titan child was like his mother who was a titan of nature and he meet a Goddess named Pomona who is a minor deity of furit trees, gradens and orchards. They had a child who meet one of Demeter's children who is the Goddess of harvest and agriculture. Then they had a child who had something to do with nature as their power. That child meet a Nymph who was the daughter of Rhea Silvia Goddess of forest and rivers and Dionysus the God of grape harvest. Their child became a Nymph who meet Pan who was the God of the wild, hunting (partillay), rustic music and folk music. They had a Demigod who they named Naruto, he was just like his father with having his powers.

But his powers were much more powerful since he has so much God blood in him, making him have the owers of his father but also the powers of the Gods. At the age of four he has lived alone in the woods since his mother died at the hands of mosters and his father who disaperaed before he was born. But he has had some things that belonged to his father who gave them to him before he left. Thirteen years have passed since he was left in the woods, at the age of seventeen he stood at a height of six feet and five inches, with a silght musclar build. Because he has lived off the land fighting and hunting anything that apperaed in his woods. Naruto had short blonde hair that spiked up and sky blue eyes. He was wearing a silght worn brown t-shirt that had some rips in them and black pants that were well woren. He stood barefeet so he can feel the ground and everything around him.

Naruto watched as a group of young girls of different ages, wearing silver clothes and carrying bows, arrows and hunting knifes chase some monsters into his woods. He followed them sillentally and watched as two girls take charge and surround them in a clearing with their bows up and arrows notched. They were both had a tirra on their head. The shortest one stood at about four feet with long brown hair and silver eyes and probably around ten years old. The other one stood at a height of five inches with long curly brown hair and blue eyes and was porbalby seventeen years old. What was strange was that the older girl was that she looked to the younger one for answers and oders, plus this girl had this aura of power around her that spoke of wisdom and age. Also she had the smell of Nature and animals which could because that she is a daughter of one of the Gods and Goddess that had something to do with nature.

The young girl stepped forward and spoke witha commanding voice, "Surrunder or die those are your only choices, chose wisely it may be your last." A blank moved forward , "Step aside stupid girl and I may allow you to leave here alive." it said with a sneer, hate and disugste just dripping off. The young girl forwned at the moster, before turning her head to the others. "Take them out!" And with that all hell broke lose the girls moved in formation shooting their arrows with most hitting their targets but a few got lucky and doged them. Both girls that were the leaders of the group of girls moved like water, sillping and ducking under neath swipes of blades, teeth and claws. They were taking out most of the monsters with easy and not getting any scratch on them. They were just puffs of dust signaling their death before they moved on.

The battle was over before it started with the two girls that were leading the others taking out most of the monsters. There were piles of gold dust everywhere signaling a death of a monster. Some of the girls had burises and some scarpes but that was about it. Naruto watched as the little girl order the rest to gather the arrows and tend to the wounded so they can be ready to move out. Naruto was about to leave when he heard a scream to see a little girl around ten backed against a tree with a hell hound in front of her, getting ready to pounce and kill her. He knew the others wouldnt get there in time so he jumped out of the blushes startling some of the girls and running over to the hell hound and tackling it to the ground allowing the girl to get to her feet and head over to the older girls. What he didn't see is the young girl in charge narrow her eyes at him because to her he appeared out of nowhere, when she can sense anything near by and he wasn't showing up like everybody else. Naruto drew back his silver dagger and thrusted it forward into the things stomach killing it and getting the dust all over him.

"Drop your weapons boy! Or they will shoot you full of arrows." the little girl demanded. With every girl now pointing their arrows towards him. Naruto narrowed his eyes towards the group of women, especially the girl he saved. "Is this how you treat a person that saves one of your own." The young girl lowers her eyes to the ground while the other girls narrowed their eyes or scoffed. "I'm not going to ask again, drop your weapons." the young girl glared. Naruto could tell by the Goddess voice that she was not kidding and also by the arrows pointing at him. "Sorry Milady but I will not be doing that. Because I don't see what I did wrong and if saving a young girl's life is going to get me in to this much trouble than next time I wont do anything." And with that Naruto did nothing, but to Artemis he left a after image because he was moving so fast that it looks like he's still there. 'Fast.' Artemis thought to herself. "Milady, what do you want us to do?" her second in command asked her. They all waited before the goddess spoke. "Find him." And with that all hell broke lose with every girl instally running threw the forest searching for the boy.

'Shit, why cant they leave me alone.' Naruto thought angrily. He could tell by the feel of the forest that the group of immortals and goddess were hot on his trail. But he was using his powers over nature to hide his presence from the group from finding him.


End file.
